


'Cause I'd never say No to you

by baratitty



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baratitty/pseuds/baratitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being rock-hard on stage isn't even the worst thing right now. It's Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I'd never say No to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing anything longer than 12 lines, and this even has some smut in it. So, sorry if it sucks.  
> Thanks to tumblr user [iiurie ](http://iiurie.tumblr.com) for beta-reading! :)
> 
> I want to improve my writing so [my ask box](http://baraskunk.tumblr.com) on tumblr is open for prompts! 
> 
> Title credit goes to Fall Out Boy's "Dead on arrival"

Okay, it's not like Dallon is desperate or whatever. But they've been on tour for a few weeks now and Breezy and the other wives were only there when they were still in the US, but now Panic! is touring in Europe and there are no wives here.

And 'giving yourself a hand' every other day doesn't really keep you satisfyed for a long time.

That's why Dallon really needs this show to be over. As soon as possible. Because when it is, he's going to find the next empty room with a lock and call his wive, he doesn't care how late it is at home, he just really needs her voice and he's probably gonna come after stroking his dick twice because he's just really hard right now and he really really needs to get off. It's gonna take like 2 minutes, and it's not the first time he felt like this on tour and Breezy will totally understand that.

Being rock-hard on stage isn't even the worst thing right now. It's Brendon. Okay, he always makes these innuendos, and he always comes up to Dallon during their perfomances, it's really nothing new. But it seems like Brendon knows. It's like, he knows that Dallon is really fucking horny and he's making even more sexual jokes and comes even closer to Dallon than usual. Dallon doesn't want to think about why Brendon is torturing him like this, he just wants him to stop.  
Luckily, Dallon has his bass to hide his boner. Because it would totally be more than obvious if it wasn't there. And he doesn’t want any parents to call their label or their manager because of ‘inappropriate behavior in front of children’.

And that's where we find Dallon now. He's trying to concentrate on his playing and not on his hard-on but that's really hard (no pun intended) when all the blood is in his, well, other brain.

He doesn't even notice Brendon walking over until he has his chest pressed against Dallon's back, leaning up and blowing a kiss to Dallon's neck.

And that's it for Dallon. The tight grip of Brendon's hands, oh god, Brendon's fingers, Dallon thinks, on his shoulders, the soft huff of breath on his neck, it's just too much, he presses his guitar on his crotch, and he's coming. In his pants. Like a teenager. He's thirty-two, for fuck's sake. 

He leans his head back and moans out loud. Luckily the microphone is too far away to catch the sound but Brendon definitely heard it. Brendon walks back to the middle of the stage, smirking and quirking an eyebrow at Dallon's embarrassed facial expression. Because he knows what just happened, oh, he knows.  
The show goes on and Brendon doesn't go up to Dallon anymore. Dallon hopes that maybe, hopefully, Brendon doesn't know that he creamed his pants like a high-schooler, but he doesn't think so. Brendon must be deaf to not have heard that moan. 

But Brendon has a plan. He is going to make Dallon make more of these sounds. And okay, maybe he's a little bit desperate from the lack of alone-time on tour, too, but they've made out before and although they was slightly more alcohol in their bloodstreams back then, he remembers these scenes, and he doesn't regret a second of it. It's not like Sarah and Breezy have to know, right? What happens in Europe, stays in Europe...

After the show, Brendon has made up his plan and puts on a serious face when he pulls Dallon to the side as they walk off the stage. 

"Hey, Dallon, I need to talk to you. Alone. Uhm, can you come to the dressing room, the one on the second floor, the last one? I know it's kind of far away, but it's really important and I don't want anyone to listen. Can we meet up there in, like, 15 minutes?"

"Oh, okay. Yeah, uhm, sure" Dallon stutters, confused. 

Why does he want to talk to him? Oh god, what if he kicks him out of the band? Dallon knows he sometimes messes up on stage and plays or sings the wrong notes, but it's normal to make mistakes, isn't it? Or wait; is this about what happened on stage earlier? What if Brendon calls him out on it and wants him to rub one off before the show starts so he won't show his hard-on to all their twelve-year old fans? 

Brendon just answers "Okay, see you then" before walking off. As soon as he's sure Dallon can't see his face anymore, he grins in excitement about what's definitely going to happen in that room.

15 minutes is just enough time to use the toilet, clean himself up from his 'accident' and go find the room because unlike Brendon, he hasn't been at this venue before and it actually takes him 10 minutes to find the room. And if he hadn't seen Brendon standing in front of the room, he probably would have wandered off and end up at a completely different room. 

"Hey, you're early. Let's go in, so we can talk privately" Brendon said, opening the door and walking inside. They could totally talk here in the hall, Dallon thinks, there is literally no one here. He can't even hear anyone. 

Scared and with his eyes to the floor, Dallon walks into the room after Brendon. In the room there's only a small sofa and two armchairs. On the left side there's another door which must lead to a bathroom. Okay, if he starts crying, he can totally lock himself in the bathroom and not come out for like, the next 34 years.  
"So. Uhm. What do you want to talk about?" Dallon asks carefully, not looking up from the floor.

"Oh, just how you've been on stage the last couple of shows."

"Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m jus-" Dallon starts alarmed.

"No, no", Brendon interrupts. "I know you're missing some notes. It's normal. I do it, too. No worries", he laughs. Dallon breathes out in relief. Thank god, he doesn't get kicked out.

"It's just, I don't know, sometimes I look at you, and you look like you're in pain? Or thinking about something really ... hard?" Brendon emphasizes the last word, putting a devilish grin on his face, stepping a bit closer. 

"I'm just thinking about the songs, what I'm supposed to pla-, wait what?" Blushing, Dallon understands what Brendon meant with his innuendo. "Oh my god, is it bothering you? I mean, it's just, Breezy isn't here and I haven't seen her in such a long time and you hardly get some alone-time in the bus, and oh god, this is so embarrassing" he rambles.

"It's not bothering me. Not at all. In fact, I actually kind of like it. I really like teasing you, you know. And today, do you remember?" 

Of course Dallon fucking remembers. It was probably the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him in public. Brendon walks closer and at the same time Dallon takes a few steps back. He swallows audibly when his back hits the wall and Brendon comes so close, there is hardly any space between them. 

Leaning up, he whispers in Dallon's ear "You probably think I didn't hear you, but believe me, I did. I wonder what happened in your body that made you moan like a porn star. That you were hard as a fucking rock was more than obvious. Did you come in your pants? Mhm, it turns me on so much just thinking about you moaning and coming all over yourself... Do you think I could get a private performance of that? Just me, no screaming fans?" Dallon shuts his eyes tightly as the shorter man takes his hand and puts it directly on Brendon's crotch. 

"Can you feel how hard it made me already just by thinking about it?" He grinds into Dallon's hand, holding back a moan.

Dallon's had enough. If Brendon wants to do this, he's gonna get it. Opening his eyes slowly and smirking, he takes his hand away from Brendon's crotch and in one quick motion he spins them around so that Brendon is backed up against the wall, not being able to escape. 

"Oh, I know how hard this makes you. Don't you think I can't hear you in your bunk, trying to stiffle your moans? Sometimes it sounds like you're not even trying to be quiet. Like you want to be interrupted. Like, you want me to open the curtain to your bunk and maybe help you out a little. I've even heard you moan my name the last few, Urie. Are you getting off to me?" Dallon laughs when he sees Brendon blushing, not answering.

"Now I'm gonna try if I can make you moan so loud, your guitar tech at the other end of the venue can hear you."

Brendon sucks in a breath when he sees Dallon falling to his knees. Maybe this isn't the way his plan was supposed to go, but if this ends in orgasms he's completely fine with it. And, well, Dallon being so dominating is a real turn on.

He puts his hand on his belt, trying to open it, but Dallon slaps his hand away. "No. I am going to do the work. Put your hands in your back pockets and don't do anything else with them until I say so." 

The sudden domination of Dallon makes his dick harder, if that's even possible, but he does as he's told.

Dallon goes to opening the belt and the jeans, grunting when it doesn't want to open at first. Finally the jeans are open and he can have a look at Brendon's cock through the thin layer of his boxers. There's even a little wet spot of pre-cum at the tip of his dick and Dallon leans in and puts his tongue on it, moaning at the taste. Brendon clenches his first, trying not to thrust his hips forward, failing miserably.

"Don't. Or I will leave you like this", Dallon commands, looking up seriously. He moves his hands to Brendon's hips and grips them tight, so tight, it will probably leave bruises.

Whimpering, Brendon takes a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. At the same time, Dallon puts his flat palm on Brendon's crotch, rubbing it twice, before pulling the boxers down. His cock springs out and Dallon doesn't hesitate to flick his tongue at the slit. He hears another whimper from above followed by a moan when he sucks in the head. Slowly he goes down until he has as much as possible of Brendon's dick in his mouth, covering the rest of it with his hand. He hollows his cheeks just to know how Brendon will react to this and when he only hears a tiny moan he's a bit disappointed. He does it again but this time he also licks the slit and the sound he hears then pleases him more. Brendon moans a lot louder, so loud actually that he pulls out one of his hands out of his back pockets and covers his mouth.  
Dallon pulls off and leans back a bit. "You can be as loud as you want. I know you choose this room because no one will ever come here. No one's gonna hear us."

Nodding slightly, Brendon puts his hand back in his pocket without having Dallon tell him to do that. He really doesn't want the other man to stop.

Dallon goes back to town, this time relaxing his throat so he can get all of Brendon's cock in until he's in his pubes with his nose.

It's embarrassing how close Brendon already is. Not thinking about what he's doing he pulls out one of his hands out of his back pockets again and puts it on the back of Dallon's head, tugging slightly at the hair, encouraging him to deepthroat again. Either Dallon doesn't notice the hand on his head or he doesn't care anymore, but he doesn't say anything so Brendon just leaves it there when he sees what he's done. 

A few minutes later of Dallon sucking and licking Brendon's cock, Brendon completely falls apart. He tries to warn Dallon but the only sounds his mouth can produce is "Oh", "Ah", "this feels so fucking good, don't stop" and many swear words that he wouldn't want his mother to hear, and it's not like he's thinking with his upstairs-brain right now.

Brendon pushes his hips forward, taking the other man by surprise who ends up choking and pulling off but it's too late for Brendon, he's coming so hard, his vision whites out and his knees give up and he slides to the ground.

When he comes back to consciousness, he sees Dallon with his head thrown back and eyes closed. There's come everywhere on his face, even in his eyelashes and some is even dripping down his chin, landing on his jacket. A loud moan, which almost sounds like a scream, snaps him out of his trance and he sees what's happening in front of him.

Dallon is still on his knees, pants yanked open, boxers pulled down as far as they will go, stroking his dick fast. Brendon reacts quickly and gets a hand on his friend's cock, batting the other hand away. His grip is tight and he jacks him off without any teasing. Dallon pushes into his fist and suddenly it's too much, blowing Brendon and hearing him making these obscene noises was just too much for him and he is pushed over the edge when Brendon leans forward and puts his lips on his neck, sucking hard. 

He moans one last time and he's coming hard, his cum dripping down on his cock, Brendon's hand and even some on his pants.

When he can breathe normally again he sees Brendon wiping the cum away on his own jeans, standing up and offering a hand to Dallon. He takes it, gets up and pulls up his pants.

After a few seconds of "my-best-friend-and-i-just-got-each-other-off" awkwardness, Dallon smiles and asks carefully "Can I kiss you?" 

Brendon just smiles back and leans forward so that their lips meet. They only kiss for a couple of seconds, completely innocently, just lips on lips and no tongue.  
"Just for the record", Dallon says when they pull apart. "I really hope your guitar tech at the other end of the venue didn't hear you. That would be embarrassing. Although, actually, you kind of deserve this embarrassment. For what you did to me at the show today."

Brendon just laughs and takes Dallon's hand as they leave the room.


End file.
